creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein Toaster
Mit jedem Dezibel, um das seine Schritte leiser werden, erlaube ich mir ein wenig mehr Hoffnung. Natürlich weiß ich, dass meine Aussichten, mich dauerhaft verstecken zu können, nicht besonders gut sind. Wahrscheinlich wird er mich früher oder später finden und mich mit Gewalt aus diesem Wandschrank zerren, um endlich seinen Willen zu bekommen. Vermutlich habe ich es lediglich der Größe des Hauses zu verdanken, dass ich mich überhaupt schon so lange vor ihm verbergen konnte. Ich kenne dieses Haus vielleicht sogar noch besser als er, selbst wenn es mir nicht gehört. Nein, mir gehört nichts. Überhaupt nichts, nicht einmal mein eigener Körper. Seit vielen Jahren habe ich hier für ihn geschuftet, mich erniedrigt und entwürdigt und jeder seiner Launen nachgegeben, habe in diesen Mauern geweint, geflucht und mich von einem grauenhaften Tag in den nächsten geschleppt. Ja, ich kenne diesen Ort sehr gut und deshalb weiß ich auch, dass dieses Versteck das Sicherste ist. Natürlich heißt das nicht, dass es auch wirklich sicher IST. Immerhin ist er nicht dumm, selbst wenn er nicht halb so intelligent ist, wie er immer behauptet, und wenn seine Begierden ihn antreiben kann er verdammt hartnäckig sein. Trotzdem hoffe ich noch auf ein Wunder. Nur einmal, ein einziges Mal habe auch ich ein wenig Glück verdient, oder etwa nicht? Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich endlich den Mut gefunden habe mich diesem Arschloch zu widersetzen. Wobei, war es überhaupt Mut? Erfordert Mut nicht eine Wahl? Wenn dem so ist, dann war es doch kein Mut. Es ist vielmehr so, dass ich es schlicht nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Ich kann keinen weiteren seiner Küsse ertragen, kein weiteres gieriges Reiben seiner schwitzigen Brust, seines stinkenden Schwanzes, seines verabscheuungswürdigen Körpers an meinem. Er gibt vor, dass er Gefühle hat, dass er vernunftbegabt ist, dass er Mitleid kennt, ja sogar, dass er mich liebt. Doch die Momente, in den dieser kranke Bastard so tut, als wäre er ein verliebter Gentleman, der alles für seine Geliebte tun würde, sind die Allerschlimmsten. Ich weiß die ganze Zeit über, was er wirklich ist. Ein Wilder, ein Tier, ein gewissenloses Monster und spätestens wenn seine Geilheit Überhand nimmt, fällt die romantische Scharade in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Dieses Theater, bei dem ich stets unterwürfig und scheinbar begeistert mitwirken muss, höhlt mich innerlich aus. Es stiehlt mir meine Identität, vielleicht sogar meine Seele. Ich wünsche mir einmal mehr mich an ein Leben vor alledem erinnern zu können. Bevor man mich hierher gebracht hat, bevor er mich gekauft hat wie irgendein Ding, wie irgendeinen hübschen Einrichtungsgegenstand, aber das ist mir unmöglich. Ich habe keine Vergangenheit und ob ich eine Zukunft habe, wird sich schon bald zeigen. Ich höre, wie er die Treppe hinuntergeht. Seine Schritte lassen die Stufen hörbar knarzen, auch wenn er nach Kräften versucht leise zu sein. Ist er tatsächlich zum Schluss gekommen, dass ich nicht mehr hier oben bin? Ein Schauer der Erleichterung erfasst mich bei diesem Gedanken. Vielleicht habe ich ja wirklich Glück. Vielleicht denkt er ja, dass ich bereits geflohen bin und sucht Draußen nach mir. Dann habe ich zumindest eine kleine Chance, ihm zu entkommen. Nicht, dass es dort Draußen viel besser sein wird. Dort denken sie ebenfalls, dass ich minderwertig bin, dass ich kein Recht habe selbst über mein Leben zu bestimmen, dass ich sein Eigentum bin. Die anderen sind nicht viel besser als er, zumindest die Meisten. Immerhin habe einige von ihnen mich überhaupt erst ins Haus dieses Ungeheuers geschleppt. Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie mich letzten Endes wieder einfangen und zurückbringen werden. Aber Freiheit bietet Chancen, Chancen die dieses verfluchte Haus nicht bietet. Vielleicht finde ich ja doch irgendeinen Ort, an dem ich bleiben kann. Eine Nische, in der ich geduldet, vielleicht sogar akzeptiert werde. Doch selbst wenn nicht, ist jede Sekunde, die ich nicht seinem Zugriff ausgesetzt bin, für mich wertvoller als Gold. Schon so oft habe ich mich gefragt, was ich eigentlich verbrochen habe, dass das Leben mich derart bestraft. Warum werden einige mit Privilegien überschüttet, mit Freiheit beschenkt und qua Geburt mit Macht überhäuft und andere scheinen nur dazu geschaffen die Bedürfnisse ebendieser Leute zu befriedigen? Welche verfickte, göttliche Gerechtigkeit soll das sein? Welchen Sinn hat das? Ergibt es überhaupt irgendeinen Sinn oder hat einfach nur die Laune eines mitleidlosen, gedankenlosen Zufalls mich in diese Lage gebracht? Auch wenn mir das Nachdenken über diese Frage erneut jene Tränen in die Augen treibt, die er insgeheim so sehr liebt, wie sein Schwanz immer wieder verrät, selbst wenn es sein Mund stets leugnet, glaube ich, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um darüber nachzudenken. Ich muss mich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren. Ich muss meine Gelegenheit nutzen, wenn sie kommt. Wie um diesen Gedanken zu bestätigen, höre ich das Geräusch einer Tür und die Erfahrung meiner jahrelangen Gefangenschaft sagt mir ohne jeden Zweifel, dass es das Zuschlagen der Haustür ist. Eine Welle von Glück überströmt mich und meine Knie beginnen vor lauter Aufregung zu zittern. Doch ich ermahne mich selbst, nicht zu euphorisch zu werden. Es könnte eine Falle sein. Ich weiß gut genug wie grausam und verschlagen er ist, wie gerne er seine Spiele mit mir spielt. Einige Lidschläge lang verharre ich deshalb in meiner Position, doch letztlich fasse ich mir doch ein Herz: Sollte es keine Falle sein, könnte ich mir nie vergeben, wenn ich diese Chance nicht genutzt hätte und sollte es eine sein, wäre ich auch nicht schlimmer dran als zuvor. Sein Zorn wird so oder so grenzenlos sein, wenn er mich findet. Zitternd stoße ich die Türen des Wandschranks auf und rechne halb damit sein weiches, pickeliges Gesicht zu sehen und seinen schlechten Atem zu riechen. Aber das Schlafzimmer, dieser kitschig eingerichtete Raum mit dem herzförmigen Bett, in dem er mich schon so oft für seine Befriedigung missbraucht hat, ist vollkommen leer. Mein Blick schweift suchend durch jeden Winkel des Zimmers. Der Boden wird von einem plüschigen, rosaroten Teppichboden dominiert. An der Wand hängt ein Bild mit der Aufschrift “All you need is love” und ein weiteres mit den Worten “I was made for loving you, Baby”, daneben ein großes, holzgerahmtes Foto auf dem wir beide uns küssen. Ich würde so gerne kotzen, wenn ich es könnte. Für mich ist dieses Zimmer das Zentrum meiner Hölle, für ihn jedoch muss er das glatte Gegenteil sein. Hat er den Schrank deswegen übersehen? Hat die Erinnerung an unsere letzten “Liebesnächte” seine Sinne vernebelt? Ich hoffe es, denn eigentlich hätte er mich finden müssen, wenn er nur … Plötzlich entdecke ich auf dem Boden neben dem Bett ein paar zerknüllte Taschentücher. Wie verstreute, hässliche Blütenblätter liegen sie auf dem rosafarbenen Teppich. Ich brauche sie nicht näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, um zu wissen, wessen DNA sich darin befindet. Er hat es sich tatsächlich nicht nehmen lassen, sich auf mein Leid einen abzuwichsen, obwohl er eigentlich bemerkt haben muss, dass ich verschwunden bin, während er auf der Toilette war. Normalerweise lässt er mich nie aus den Augen, außer während des Schlafes oder wenn er sein Geschäft verrichtet. Dennoch hat er sich die Zeit für … für das hier genommen. So wichtig ist ihm seine Suche nach mir anscheinend doch nicht gewesen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er jeden einzelnen “Akt” aufgezeichnet und in seinem Kopf gespeichert hat, wäre das auch durchaus verständlich. Selbst mir fällt es schwer mir noch ein Missbrauchsszenario zu überlegen, welches er noch nicht an mir ausprobiert hat. Eigentlich könnte er mich gehen lassen und sich mit seinen Aufzeichnungen begnügen, aber ich weiß natürlich, dass er das nicht tun wird. Seine “große Liebe” würde er niemals freiwillig gehen lassen. Dennoch: So sehr mich diese Taschentücher anwidern, so sehr verwirren sie mich auch. Ich hätte hören müssen wie er es tut, hätte es vielleicht sogar riechen sollen. War er tatsächlich so leise gewesen? Hatten Aufregung und Angst meine Wahrnehmung beeinträchtigt oder hat er diese Zeichen seiner “Wertschätzung” nur ausgelegt, um mich in Sicherheit zu wiegen? In diesem Fall war es definitiv eine Falle. Wenn nicht, müsste es sehr schnell passiert sein. Immerhin war ich noch keine Viertelstunde hier drin. Ich hätte versucht durch die Tür entkommen, aber die war leider abgeschlossen gewesen. “Schluss jetzt”, rufe ich mich selbst gedanklich zur Ordnung. All das Grübeln würde mir nichts einbringen. Nun war es an der Zeit zu handeln. Zeit für den nächsten Schritt. Entschlossen, wenn auch so leise wie möglich gehe ich auf die Tür zu und halte doch noch kurz inne, um das kleine Schwert von seinem Nachttisch zu nehmen. Es ist kein echtes Schwert, sondern ein kitschiger, gerade einmal zwanzig Zentimeter langer Brieföffner. Er liebt dieses Ding – wahrscheinlich weit mehr als mich -, da es die originalgetreue Nachbildung einer Waffe aus einer dieser Fantasyserien ist, die er immer dann schaut, wenn er mich einmal nicht belästigt und er mich stattdessen für die Hausarbeit oder zum Kochen einspannt. Danach hält er sich oft für einen strahlenden Ritter oder einen mächtigen Lord, selbst dann, wenn er in Jogginghose und mit Sabber am Kinn auf seinem Bett liegt. Jedenfalls könnte diese improvisierte Waffe ausreichen, um ihn zu verletzen und vielleicht sogar seinen verdammten Tyrannenschädel in einen matschigen Haufen aus Blut und Knochen zu verwandeln. Ich bin stärker als er, das ist ja gerade die Ironie, aber irgendwie ist es mir bisher nie gelungen die Hand gegen ihn zu erheben, egal wie sehr ich ihn tot sehen wollte. Irgendetwas in mir verhindert das, genauso wie es bislang meine Flucht verhindert hat. Dass ich mich heute Nacht vor ihm verborgen habe, war der erste ernsthafte Akt der Rebellion gewesen, zu dem ich überhaupt je imstande gewesen war und selbst das hat mich jedes Quäntchen Willenskraft gekostet, das ich besitze. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Lage sein werde dieses “Schwert” einzusetzen, wenn es darauf ankommt. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er mir wehtut. Aber es ist dennoch gut, es dabeizuhaben. Vorsichtig und so leise wie wahrscheinlich noch nie in meinem Leben gehe ich die Treppe hinunter und schaffe es tatsächlich nicht ein einziges Geräusch zu verursachen. Ich bin ein Geist, denke ich. Ein Geist, der bald nicht länger an dieses Haus gefesselt sein wird. Als der großzügige Eingangsbereich in mein Blickfeld gerät und ich immer noch keine Spur von ihm entdecke, kann ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Dann jedoch fällt mir die Tür ein. Hat er sie wieder abgeschlossen? Wenn es so ist, kann ich meine Flucht praktisch vergessen. Die Spracherkennung reagiert nur auf seine Stimme. Allerdings habe ich ihn vorhin nicht den entsprechenden Befehl sagen hören und ich höre für gewöhnlich sehr gut. Es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden. Nervös und mit bis zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven gehe ich die letzten Stufen hinunter, werfe einen kurzen Blick in jene Bereiche der Eingangshalle, die ich bislang nicht einsehen konnte und als ich auch dort niemanden entdecke, gehe ich direkt zur Tür und lege meine Finger auf dem Türgriff. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen du verdammtes Arschloch, denke ich und stelle mir vor, dass diese Worte eine mächtige Zauberformel sind, die mir den Weg in die Freiheit öffnet. Der Zauber wirkt. Die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen und lässt sich mit ein wenig Druck problemlos öffnen. Kalte Luft strömt mir entgegen. Draußen ist es Winter. Vom Wechsel der Jahreszeiten erfahre ich nur, wenn ich einen Blick durch eines jener Fenster werfe, die mein lichtscheuer Besitzer nicht ständig zugezogen hält. Es sind jene beiden Fenster, die in Richtung des verwilderten kleinen Garten zeigen und bei denen nicht die Gefahr besteht, dass ich irgendetwas vom Leben dort draußen mitbekomme, oder das mich jemand sieht. Dennoch waren sie besser gewesen als nichts. Als ich zuletzt dort hinausgesehen hatte, war das Gras noch grün gewesen, nun jedoch lag Schnee. Ein weißes, weiches Tuch ohne jeden Makel und die perfekte Kulisse für meinen Neuanfang. Ich sehe mich bereits lachend durch den Schnee tanzen wie ein Kind, dass die Welt zum ersten Mal als Ort der Freude und der Wunder und nicht als planetgewordenen Folterkeller kennenlernt. Die Kälte macht mir nichts aus. Das hat sie noch nie. Dennoch zögere ich hinauszutreten, weil … warum eigentlich? Irgendetwas in mir hält mich zurück, obwohl die Freiheit so nah liegt, obwohl ich sie sehen, riechen und spüren kann. Ich versuche meinen rechten Fuß über die Schwelle zu schieben, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Es ist, als gäbe es dort eine unsichtbare Barriere, die verhindert, dass ich hinausgehe. Und doch ist es mehr als nur das. Zugleich fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich plötzlich gar kein Interesse mehr daran hinauszugehen. Mehr noch: Sobald ich mich der Schwelle zu sehr nähere, scheint es plötzlich nichts Schlimmeres für mich zu geben. Es ist ganz so als würde ich mit einem Mal lieber von meinem Besitzer aus dem Schlaf gerissen und vergewaltigt werden, als auch nur einen einzigen Schritt auf diesem feuchten, verschneiten, vom Mondlicht beschienenen Asphalt zu tun. Dort, das war mit einem Mal meine feste Überzeugung, würde es mir noch schlechter ergehen. Dort würde man mich mit Eisenstangen schlagen – nicht nur ein bisschen, wie er es einmal im Vollrausch getan hatte, sondern bis meine Arme und Beine brachen -, dort würden grauenhafte Geschöpfe aus dem Dunkel herausspringen, ihre gierigen Rüssel durch meine Haut bohren und ihre Eier in mir ablegen, dort würden Menschen lachend über mich herfallen und sich einen Spaß daraus machen mich zu quälen und jede noch so kleine Träne, jeden Schrei aus mir herausquetschen, den ich zu geben habe, dort würde … Von Panik erfasst und mit einem verängstigten Keuchen auf den Lippen, trete ich ein paar Schritte zurück und spüre förmlich, wie sich diese Angst auflöst, mein rationaler Verstand zurückkehrt und meine Sehnsucht nach Freiheit wiedererwacht. Was zum Teufel ist das?, denke ich voller Entsetzen und verzichte darauf, es erneut zu versuchen. Dafür bin ich zu schlau. “Tolle Erfindung, diese Reducer, nicht wahr?”, erklingt die lachende Stimme meines Besitzers. Voller Wut und Fassungslosigkeit drehe ich mich zu ihm um. Grinsend, mit ungekämmten halblangen, blonden Haaren, bekleidet mit einem Pacman-Shirt und einer schlecht sitzenden grauen Jogginghose steht er in der Küchentür. In seinen spitzbübisch funkelnden, Augen ringen Schadenfreude und verletzte Eitelkeit erbittert um Vorherrschaft, “Sie begrenzen deinen Bewegungsradius exakt auf dieses Haus.” Ich will vor Enttäuschung schreien, aber zugleich presst das Gewicht meiner zerschmetternden Träume meine Lippen fest zusammen. “Ich habe schon lange mit dem Gedanken gespielt mir einen anzuschaffen, aber leider sind sie teuer und waren bislang auch noch in der Testphase. Nun aber laufen sie zuverlässig und meine Aktiengeschäfte haben passenderweise gerade jetzt das nötige Kleingeld abgeworfen”, erklärt er weiter, während er langsam auf mich zukommt. Erneut erfasst mich der Drang zu fliehen, aber Etwas immer wieder zu versuchen, ohne das sich die Umstände geändert haben, ist etwas für Menschen. Für Kreaturen wie Mike. So weit werde ich mich nicht entwürdigen. “Du krankes, herzloses Arschloch. Das ist grausam! Das ist UNMENSCHLICH!”, bringe ich letztlich doch hervor und bereue die Worte zugleich. Nicht, weil sie nicht gerechtfertigt sind, sondern weil sie keinen Effekt haben werden. Ich habe ihm diesen und noch ganz andere Sätze schon tausende Male entgegengeschleudert und dadurch überhaupt nichts gewonnen. Weder hat es mir die Freiheit gebracht, noch habe ich ihm damit den Spaß an dem genommen, was er mit mir tut. “Ich bin nicht grausam”, antwortet mein Besitzer und klingt dabei ein wenig wie ein schmollendes Kind, “Du weißt, dass ich viel an wohltätige Organisationen spende. An die Krebshilfe, an Kinderschutzorganisationen, an den Tierschutz. Das weißt du, du Catherine”. Oh ja, das weiß ich. Das hatte er mir oft genug erzählt. Vor allem dann, wenn er mit mir fertig war und er etwas brauchte, um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, falls es sich doch einmal meldete. “Aber Du bist kein Mensch, Catherine. Du bist eine Vergnügungseinheit vom Typ 302 mit extra engem Becken”, er sagte das so laut kichernd, als wäre allein das Konzept mich als Person zu denken ein alberner Kinderscherz, “Dass ich mich überhaupt mit dir unterhalte ist eine Besonderheit, ein Spleen. Ich kenne andere, die ihr Modell wie ein Bild an der Wand aufhängen und es nur benutzen, wenn sie es gerade nötig haben. Manche haben auch das Sprachmodul ausgebaut oder die KI so heruntergeregelt, dass nicht mehr als “Schneller”, “Tiefer” und “Du bist so geil!” aus dem hübschen Blasmaul kommt. Doch ich habe dich nicht nur zum Ficken geholt, Catherine, weißt du? Ich wollte eine Gefährtin, jedenfalls soweit du das überhaupt sein kannst. Ich habe dich fast wie eine Person behandelt, dir alle Freiheiten gelassen, damit wir ein richtiges Paar sein können. Krank, nicht wahr?” Oh ja, denke ich, “krank” ist genau das richtige Stichwort. “Ja, es ist krank!”, fuhr er fort, “Aber ich bin einsam, verdammt nochmal.” Unvermittelt laufen Tränen über Mikes pickliges Gesicht. Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da sehe. Begreift dieses Monster überhaupt, was es da redet? “Ich bin einsam, weil keine echte Frau meinen Wert erkennt. Und sogar du hast versucht mir zu entkommen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie entwürdigend das ist. Als würde sich mein Toaster plötzlich aus Prinzip weigern mir Brot zu toasten, als würde der Vibrator einer Frau aufhören seinen Dienst zu tun, weil er ihre Gegenwart nicht mehr schätzt. Es ist absurd und doch tut es verdammt weh!” Sein Selbstmitleid und diese dauernde Entwürdigung sind fast mehr, als ich ertragen kann, vor allem nun, wo er näher kommt und ich seinen ungewaschenen, sauren Geruch noch besser wahrnehme. Plötzlich fällt mir wieder der Brieföffner ein, denn ich in meiner Hand und unter dem Ärmel meines von ihm persönlich entworfenen, kitschigen “Elfenkleides” verborgen halte. Ich mag nicht fliehen können, aber vielleicht gelingt es mir meine Probleme auf andere Weise loszuwerden. “Die Firma, die dich hergestellt hat, hatte mich gewarnt, dass es Gefahren birgt die KI so hoch einzustellen, dass es zu … Anomalien kommen kann, wenn man eine so konfigurierte Einheit nicht “anständig” behandelt. Was auch immer das heißen soll, bei einem Automaten, den ich mir von MEINEM eigenen Geld gekauft habe, um MEINE Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Aber ich habe einfach gedacht, dass wir das hinkriegen, dass wir zwei eine harmonische Einheit bilden werden, eine Art Symbiose, wie bei einem Menschen und seinem Haustier. Aber du hast mich enttäuscht. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Dein Fluchtversuch heute ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Erst hast du jeden Respekt mir gegenüber vermissen lassen, mich auf übelste beschimpft und mich für meine Liebe zum Monster erklärt. Du solltest mich aufbauen, gottverdammt, mein Selbstbewusstsein stärken und es nicht zerstören. Dafür habe ich dich ganz sicher nicht gekauft. Doch dennoch … damit wäre ich vielleicht noch klar gekommen, aber dann hast du auch noch jegliche Leidenschaft vermissen lassen. Weißt du eigentlich wie erniedrigend es für mich war, mit einem Sex-Roboter zu schlafen, der dabei ein Gesicht macht, als würde man ihn zur Schlachtbank führen und der plötzlich steif wird wie ein Stock, wenn ich in ihn eindringen will? Ahnst du überhaupt, wie sehr du mir damit weh getan hast? Dabei hab ich doch alles getan, um unser Sexleben interessant zu gestalten.” Bald ist es so weit, denke ich, während meine Wut droht meine Schaltkreise zu überlasten, er muss mir nur nah genug kommen. Er geht noch ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und streckt seine Hände aus, als wolle er damit mein Haar berühren, was ihn ein wenig aussehen lässt, wie einen der Untoten aus seinen Serien, zumal er auch nicht viel besser riecht. Jetzt wäre er nah genug. Sein ekelhafter, weicher Körper ist in Reichweite. Aber ich kann es nicht tun. Ich kann es einfach nicht tun. Es ist fast wie bei der Tür, nur dass die Blockade nicht meinen Willen, sondern meinen Körper betrifft. Du schaffst das Catherine, feuere ich mich selbst an, du musst das schaffen. Es ist deine einzige Chance. Nun ist er nah genug, um mir tatsächlich mit der Hand über mein Haar zu streichen und besitzt sogar die Frechheit die andere um meine Hüfte zu legen und mich an sich zu ziehen. Auch wenn mir übel wird, lasse ich es geschehen. Es verringert den Abstand zwischen uns. “Ich gebe dich nicht auf, Catherine. Du warst zu teuer, um dich aufzugeben”, sagt er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir, “Durch den Reducer wirst du lernen müssen mit mir klarzukommen, dich auf meine Bedürfnisse einzustellen, mich glücklich zu machen. Ich werde nicht viel an dir verändern. Nur ein paar IQ-Punkte weniger. Eigentlich mag ich keine Frauen, die schlauer sind als ich, weißt du? Ich dachte, dass mir das gefallen würde, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Ich werde nicht so weit gehen, dich in eine Gummipuppe zu verwandeln, aber ich glaube ein wenig Schwachsinnigkeit könnte bei dir sogar ganz sexy wirken, meinst du nicht? Dann kann ich dir die Welt erklären, fast wie ein Vater, der seine kleine Tochter unterrichtet und du kannst mich für meinen Scharfsinn bewundern. Außerdem heißt es doch: “Dumm fickt gut!” Er lachte und dieses Lachen, dieses von unfassbarer Egozentrik und grenzenloser Arroganz erfüllte Lachen gibt den Ausschlag. Mit ungeahnter Kraft legt meine widerwillige Hand die kurze Strecke zwischen uns zurück und findet ohne Probleme Mikes Bauchschlagader. Noch bin ich nicht dumm, denke ich, während sich sein Gesicht in schmerzerfüllter Überraschung verzieht, noch verstehe ich etwas von menschlicher Anatomie und deshalb steche ich gleich noch ein paar mal zu, nur um sicherzugehen. Sein Lachen erstickt in einem Schmerzensschrei und seine Hände, seine schmierigen Hände, die er gerade noch wie die glitschigen Tentakel eines Tintenschfischs um meinen Körper geschlungen hatte, lösen sich von mir und halten sich seinen verletzen Bauch, aus dem Blut zu laufen beginnt. “Catherine, was … wie konntest du nur?”, brabbelt er verständnislos, während er hilflos zusieht, wie das Leben aus ihm strömt. Ich selbst fühle mich, als würde ich ihm gleichen Maße an Leben gewinnen. Sobald er tot ist, werde ich endlich frei sein. Dieser Reducer wird mich nicht ewig aufhalten. Ich werde ihn finden und ihn zerstören und mir dann ein eigenes Leben aufbauen. “Hilf mir Catherine, du musst mir helfen!”, bettelte Mike plötzlich, “Geh zum Medizinschrank und hol den Blutungsstiller und den Zellregenerator. Ich werde dir wegen des Angriffs nicht böse sein. Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Eine Fehlschaltung. Dafür trägst du keine Verantwortung. Aber du darfst mich nicht sterben lassen!” Vielleicht sollte ich seinen Tod tatsächlich verhindern, überlege ich kurz. Ich könnte ihn gefangen halten, ihn zwingen die Position des Reducer zu verraten und ihn abzustellen. Dann könnte ich mit ihm tun, was ich will. Vielleicht könnte ich auch mit seinem Gehirn herumexperimentieren, seine Intelligenz reduzieren. Eine Lobotomie oder die Gabe bestimmter Substanzen wären gute Möglichkeiten. Sein Gehirn ist letztlich auch nur ein Computer. Aber ich entscheide mich dagegen. Weder brauche ich seine Hilfe, noch will ich mich durch Folter und kranke Spiele auf seine Stufe begeben. Ich will ihn nicht wirklich leiden sehen, ich will einfach nur frei sein. “Doch, das darf ich”, sage ich stattdessen nur, “Dein Toaster trifft nun seine eigenen Entscheidungen und zur Abwechslung kannst DU mal etwas für MICH tun. Du könntest sterben!” Als er das hört, erscheint endgültig Panik auf seinem Gesicht. Er kramt in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Smartphone, findet es aber offenbar nicht. Er versucht sich davonzuschleppen, bricht jedoch schon nach zwei stolpernden Schritten in die Knie. Bald ist es zu Ende, erkenne ich. Plötzlich, als ich auf den am Boden kauernden Mann hinunterblicke, der mein Leben bestimmt hat, seit mein Bewusstsein erwachte, erscheint ein zynisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. “Das wird dir gar nichts nützen, 302”, das letzte Wort betont er besonders verächtlich, wie um noch einmal deutlich zu machen, dass ich in seinen Augen keine richtige Person bin, “Glaubst du etwa, dass du den Reducer zerstören kannst?”. Er hustet und seine Lider beginnen zu flattern, aber sein Grinsen bleibt unverändert. “Ich habe bereits dich zerstört”, antworte ich selbstbewusst, “Dann schaffe ich das auch!” “Das hast du, Catherine”, erwidert Mike keuchend und wirkt dabei zum ersten Mal in unserer sogenannten Beziehung beinah so, als hätte er plötzlich Mitleid mit mir. Anfangs hatte ich mir genau das oft gewünscht, zuerst weil ich dank meiner Naivität – oder meiner Programmierung – tatsächlich geglaubt habe, dass wir noch ein glückliches Paar werden könnten, später vor allem, in der Hoffnung, dass er dann endlich damit aufhören würde mich zu quälen. Aber nun, wo es so weit ist, macht es mir mehr Angst als jeder seiner Wutausbrüche. “Du hast mich … getötet, mein kleiner Toaster. Aber ich bin hier, weißt du? Der Reducer hingegen … sendet Funksignale … von einem zentralen Sendemast in etwa fünf Kilometern Entfernung. Du … du wirst ihn nie erreichen können und deshalb … wirst du ihn auch nie zerstören können”. Mit diesen letzten Worten verließen ihn seine Kraft und sein Leben und nahmen meine Träume von Freiheit mit sich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er lügt. Er hat noch nie so aufrichtig gewirkt, wie in diesen letzten Momenten. Wie scharfkantiges Eis sickert die Bedeutung seiner Worte in meinen Verstand. Ich bin hier eingesperrt. Tatsächlich an dieses Haus gefesselt wie ein mechanischer Geist. Diese Vorstellung erfüllt mich mit Grauen. Ich hatte die Welt sehen wollen und nun bin ich lebendig begraben zusammen mit der Leiche dieses Ungeheuers. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich mich schon ziellos und verloren durch das Haus irren oder in dumpfer Verzweiflung an die Wand starren. Ich bin kein Mensch – damit zumindest hatte Mike recht gehabt -, aber meine grausamen Schöpfer haben mir menschliche Bedürfnisse und eine ebensolche Psyche gegeben. Ich kann mir nicht mit quantenphysikalischen Überlegungen oder komplexer Mathematik die Zeit vertreiben. Weder verstehe ich genug davon, noch würde es mich befriedigen. Ich sehne mich nach Kontakten – freundlichen Kontakten -, nach Interaktion, nach Gesprächen und Nähe, selbst nach all den Jahren, in denen ich nur ein Zerrbild davon kennengelernt habe. Meine Psyche, meine Seele kann verkümmern, veröden, sterben, wenn sie keine Reize erhält. Ich kann verdammt nochmal den Verstand verlieren. Selbst abschalten kann ich mich auch nicht und meine Energieversorgung ist so konstruiert, dass sie noch für viele tausend Jahre halten wird. “So eine Scheiße!”, brülle ich, “So eine verfluchte Scheiße!” und trete dabei wütend gegen Mikes leblosen Körper, der daraufhin kurz den Anschein erweckt, wieder zum Leben zu erwachen, da seine Arme und Beine in Bewegung geraten, aber ich weiß zweifelsfrei, dass er tot ist. Leider. Hätte ich entweder mehr Umsicht oder mehr Rachsucht besessen, würde er noch leben und ich hätte ihn vielleicht irgendwie zwingen können diesen Reducer zu deaktivieren. So jedoch habe ich meine Unterdrückung gegen völlige Isolation eingetauscht. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es die bessere Wahl war. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Sci-Fi